Entre rosas y espinas
by Road-chan
Summary: Sherlock ya no quiere continuar con la vida que lleva y acepta el ofrecimiento de Jim de irse con él, sin embargo no contaba con que ninguno de sus amigos lo dejaría irse tan fácilmente, pero traer al detective consultor de vuelta no será fácil y por el camino muchas cosas pueden salir a la luz.
1. Chapter 1

¿Bueno como empezar? estoy algo oxidada...ok, esto sigue a linea del tiempo hasta la tercera temporada, no tomo en cuenta el especial de navidad y Jim estará vivo, ¿como? quien sabe pero lo necesito vivo para el fic así que vivo esta, aunque si paso lo de la azotea y todo eso.

Bueno la serie de Sherlock no me pertenece y hago esto por diversión y sacar algunas ideas de mi cabeza, es mi primera historia de la serie y espero que les agrade un poco, por cierto tendrá yaoi...en algún momento., si no les gusta pues a volver al menu de historias n.n bueno sin más ya termino.

* * *

No necesita más su orden, los papeles han cambiado demasiadas veces y él se ha visto obligado a tomar tantos roles, tantas pieles y quitar tantas vidas.

Soportó los dolores de la tortura, la adrenalina de saber que un paso en falso podría matarlo, un centímetro, un milímetro, sentir el aire de la bala pasar, su piel explotando donde no tuvo tanta astucia y agilidad, porque la suerte jamás forma parte de su trabajo, no, la suerte jamás forma parte de nada. Quien cree eso solo se engaña, se miente con bonitas excusas que dan irrealidad a la vida… y el prefiere otro tipo de irrealidad, una que viene con una jeringa de compañera, que viene con una aguja que misericordiosa se clava en su piel donde la sangre sale a pasos pequeños a fuerza de pinchar las venas antes de que estas si quiera piensen en curarse. Pero esto está bien, estas mentiras están bien. Estas son fáciles de creer.

No quiere más su orden, ya no lo necesita, ¿Para que aferrar una actitud que nunca fue suya? ¿Para qué limar esas asperezas que lastiman al mundo? ¿Cuándo se ha preocupado el mundo por limar las suyas propias? No, la etiqueta social nunca fue lo suficiente para obligarlo a adherirse a ese comportamiento, él lo fue por un tiempo pero hasta eso había dejado de funcionar.

Dedica un último pensamiento de disculpa a su hermano, después negara rotundamente que lo hizo, puedes quitarle la piel de a poco mientras le preguntas y aun así lo negara…tal vez algún día pase. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara alguien en desollar a otra persona? …da igual…está divagando de nuevo, ¿en qué iba? ¡Ah si! Las disculpas, las últimas que dedicara, su hermano debería sentirse alagado.

No mira atrás, la puerta del departamento se cierra, la del de abajo esta tan vacío como el que acaba de dejar, ella lo obedeció, debió ver su expresión, siempre lo conoció bien. Así que camina sin mirar atrás, sale del edificio para unirse con quien lo espera pacientemente en la calle, con un elegante coche deportivo listo para irse en el momento en que sus ocupantes suban a él.

-¿Terminaste, sexy? Comenzaba a aburrirme- murmuro con una sonrisa peligrosa, al tiempo que abría la puerta del piloto para que el detective consultor abordara el flamante coche.

-Nunca más- murmuro Sherlock regresando la sonrisa, observando al irlandés colocarse del lado del copiloto, hermoso lugar para estar.

Si, ahora estaba seguro, ya no necesitaba su orden, su lugar siempre debió ser ahí, a lado del peligro más mortífero que Londres y el mundo hayan conocido, burlándose de una sociedad que insistía en censurarlos y condenarlos, quitándose el aburrimiento tedioso que sus rápidas mentes no toleraban. Después de todo, una mente brillante no tiene lugar para el orden.

Se alejaron de la calle Baker y unas calles después escucharon la explosión. Sherlock había sido cuidadoso, solo lo necesario para volar el apartamento y no dañar demasiado a los otros; una despedida de un lugar que contenía recuerdos que él ya no quería tener.

John se preocuparía, correría hasta el lugar tan pronto las noticias dieran el aviso y lo único que encontraría sería una calavera. ¿Lo entendería? Probablemente no, pero contaba con que Mycroft ayudara a su obtuso amigo a comprender el mensaje.

Un regalo de despedida exclusivo para John Watson, se merecía eso.

* * *

Es fácil llegar a un corazón destrozado. Jim lo sabe, los sentimientos no le son ajenos y la manipulación aún menos. Es por eso que no le sorprendió que ahora Sherlock aceptara estar del lado de los demonios, su telaraña estaba comenzando a tejerse de un modo magnifico, teniendo al divertido Sherlock Holmes como uno de los hilos principales, Jim no podía estar más encantado.

Por un momento pensó en mandar un regalo a John, el leal de Johnny-boy, quien con su aburrida vida de familia había firmado la sentencia en la de Sherlock, todo se debía a él, y no estaría mal demostrárselo. Tal vez algo simple; tampoco había que arriesgarse pues Sherlock podría pensar que Watson aun necesitaba de su protección. Pero algo simple…hay formas más deliciosas de romper a una persona que solo haciéndolo explotar con un chaleco de dinamita, además la última vez que lo intento no salió bien y un genio nuca repite sus errores.

-Sabrá que me fui, le deje la calavera- le dice Sherlock al tiempo que sube el volumen del radio, la música derramándose de las bocinas de manera impecable, Jim sonríe y cambia de canción

-Es una fortuna, no quería compartir tu atención con una calavera, aunque puedo regalarte otra si la echas de menos alguna vez-

Tal vez más pronto de lo que pensó, podría jugar con el doctor de nuevo…

* * *

Las noticias lo anunciaron pocos minutos después y tal como años atrás John salió corriendo al escucharlas agradeciendo la costumbre de Mary de mantener la televisión prendida en el noticiario matutino aunque ninguno de ellos le prestará mucha atención usualmente.

La pareja subió al coche y rápidamente se dirigieron a Baker Street, donde apenas estaciono el coche John salto y quiso entrar al edificio pero la presencia de Mycroft lo detuvo.

-¿Dónde está?- preocupado se acercó al mayor de los Holmes quien solo le tendió la calavera con calma.

-Buen día doctor Watson, me parece que esto es suyo ahora, Sherlock lo dejo al pie de las escaleras, una despedida me atrevo a decir-

-¿Una despedida? ¿Dónde está él, Mycroft?-pregunto John impacientándose.

-¿Él hizo esto?-pregunto Mary señalando el edificio quemado, puso una mano en el hombro de su esposo para intentar calmarlo pues el rubio parecía muy dispuesto a golpear al hermano de Sherlock en esos momentos.

-Así es, al parecer no puede evitar no ser dramático con todo, un verdadero problema porque quien deberá pagar las reparaciones de esto seré yo.-respondió haciendo un gesto de frustración, volteo hacia el antiguo hogar de su hermano imaginando que clase de ultimo evento lo había orillado a tomar esa decisión-Tan típico de Sherlock, simplemente largarse y dejar los platos rotos detrás para que yo sea quien los recoja-

Mycroft estaba molesto ¿Cómo pudo dejar que esto pasara? Las señales debieron ser claras, incluso para alguien que no fuera un Holmes como lo era él, pero su hermanito se volvió escurridizo y desde que conociera a John Watson fue cada vez más extraño. Los sentimientos no son una ventaja, se lo dijo muchas veces y aun así su pequeño hermano había caído como un humano común y corriente ante la vorágine de sensaciones que venían con estos.

Miro con interés a John, el pobre doctor miraba la calavera como si esta fuera a decirle el paradero del detective consultor, y a su lado Mary Morstan intentaba lucir calmada, pero no podía ocultar, al menos no de él, el leve temblor de sus manos y el modo en que estas se curvaron sobre su vientre en un instintivo gesto de protección a su bebe.

Las piezas iban encajando poco a poco en la mente de Mycroft pero no quiso saltar conclusiones aun, no cometería más errores idiotas, perder a Sherlock fue la llamada de atención hacia su obvio exceso de confianza. ¡Moriarty había pasado justo bajo sus narices y se había llevado a su hermano! Eso era algo que no se podría perdonar y que iba a arreglar. Así que miro con detenimiento la escena, balanceando su paraguas se acercó al doctor llamando su atención.

-No es algo de lo que deba preocuparse doctor, usted ya ha demostrado que es posible vivir sin Sherlock Holmes, espero su ayuda para convencer al D.I. Lestrade de lo mismo.- sus palabras aunque amables goteaban veneno y reproche, después de todo la culpa era bastante grande para ser soportada por una sola persona y Mycroft sabia mejor que nadie que una de las razones que tuvo Sherlock para irse había sido el doctor Watson, igual que antes. ¿Realmente alguien podría reprocharle el darle al doctor su justa dosis de culpa?

John lo miro con una mezcla de ira y desolación, había captado la indirecta, Mycroft sonrió con amarga satisfacción

-Si piensas por un minuto que…-comenzó a decir John para ser detenido por la mano del pelirrojo que se alzó pidiendo silencio

-No hay necesidad de ser violentos doctor, me temo que el futuro cercano nos traerá mucho de eso así que no empezamos antes ¿Quiere?- sonrió cordialmente y se dirigió al flamante coche que lo esperaba

-Tu sabes donde esta ¿verdad Mycroft?-le dijo John deteniéndolo-dime donde está, lo traeré de vuelta-

-Mi hermano ya no es más su responsabilidad, puede considerarse liberado de cualquier lazo afectuoso que haya mantenido con él. Creo que le he dejado claro que esa calavera que sostiene en sus manos es una despedida de parte de él, así que lo menos que podría hacer es respetar su decisión como él ha respetado la suya. Tengan un buen día- Sin más el mayor de los Holmes abordo el auto y se alejó de Baker Street.

Habría que mantener una vigilancia estrecha sobre los Watson, pero de eso se encargaría Lestrade y sus hombres, él tenía una tarea más peligrosa y cansada a la que hacer frente.

-Anthea quiero que mandes un mensaje a nuestro contacto principal de Lyon, dile que sus servicios son requeridos y que lo necesito a la brevedad posible en mi despacho.-

Si ¿quién mejor que esa persona para encontrar a su hermanito? podría ser arriesgado, eso lo sabía de sobra pero también era la única ruta de acción viable a la cual recurrir. Soltó un profundo suspiro, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a contemplar todos los escenarios posibles a partir de ahí, ordenando y clasificando la información que disponía y dejando a un lado la que aún faltaba por obtener. Si estaba en lo cierto el peligro no solo provenía de Moriarty, el peligro podría estar más cerca de lo que nunca quiso ver.

* * *

Justo cuando pensaba que no volvería a saber de ellos el teléfono vibro mostrando un número que conocía de memoria, abrió el mensaje lleno de emoción, ese número siempre había traído diversión en el pasado, un muy remoto pasado.

-Pobre pobre Sherlock, descuida pequeño, Víctor ya va en camino- murmuro cerrando su celular con una gran sonrisa, ahora debía apresurarse y preparar todo para el viaje.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Mycroft! Tanto tiempo sin verte-se acercó y tomo asiento frente a el-¿Qué le sucedió ahora a nuestro querido Sherly? ¿De nuevo voy a sacarlo de alguna casa de drogas?-

-No creo que sea tan simple esta vez, Sherlock se fue con una persona que podría retenerlo con más fuerza que unas simples sustancias-Mycroft se levantó y camino rumbo a la salida indicándole al otro que lo siguiera-te llevare con quien tiene toda la información que necesitaras en esta misión-

-¿Cómo? ¿Dejaste que alguien más tuviera acceso a la información que recolectas sobre Sherlock?- Víctor estaba a medio camino de indignarse y sorprenderse sin poder decidirse por una.

-No es cualquier persona, tiene mi absoluta confianza y me ha estado ayudando con mi hermano desde que tú desapareciste-gruño Mycroft, quizá sonando un poco más a la defensiva de lo que pretendía.

-Yo no me desaparecí Mycroft, tu bien sabes lo que sucedió-todo rastro de alegría o emoción se esfumo de su cara entonces y ambos hombres se detuvieron en medio del pasillo.

-No vamos a perder tiempo atendiendo cosas del pasado, si no vas a aceptar el trabajo eres libre de marcharte ahora mismo y si lo aceptas concéntrate en lo que estamos-las frías pupilas del gobierno británico sostuvieron la fiera mirada de su invitado, negándose a retroceder y componiendo un gesto de aburrimiento y desinterés que difícilmente era lo que en realidad sentía, pero el actuar era algo fácil para Mycroft.

Por unos momentos ninguno dijo nada, Víctor le mantuvo la mirada considerando ahondar en el tema pero finalmente se dio por vencido, Mycroft tenía razón, el pasado no tenía ya ninguna importancia y ahora Sherlock estaba en problemas que el desconocía del todo y tenía la oportunidad de salvarlo, solo que esta vez lo haría bien hasta el final, sin importar lo que pasara.

-Muy bien Myc, entonces vamos pronto a ver a tu novia-dijo volviendo a su tono informal y alegre

-¿Cuál novia?- El mayor de los Holmes no puedo evitar preguntar aunque lo siguió y le cedió el paso al elegante coche negro que se detuvo frente a ellos.

-Vamos Myc, es obvio que solo a una pareja podrías confiarle información de Sherly-Víctor subió al coche y espero a que el otro lo imitara-muero por conocer qué extraña criatura logro entrar a tu frio corazón-

Aproximadamente una media hora después Lestrade miraba con asombro a la persona frente a él, era un joven alto, complexión delgada y de rasgos fuertes y atractivos, su cabello lacio caía siendo más largo de lo que él estaba acostumbrado a ver en sus oficiales, de un color negro que contrastaba y hacia lucir aún más sus grandes ojos verdes.

-Greg te presento a Víctor Trevor, un viejo amigo de la familia- Mycroft parecía incómodo y eso era toda una novedad para el D.I.

-¡Así que tú eres el sol que derrite al frio Myc! Felicidades hombre, no ha habido muchos con ese honor-el chico sonrió de forma carismática y estrecho con fuerza la mano de Greg

-Gracias-murmuro entre anonadado y divertido, Mycroft había comenzado a sonrojarse pero no hizo comentario alguno-¿entonces tu iras tras Sherlock?-

-no dudes de mi capacidad Greg, Sherlock es absolutamente mi área, algo que Myc no termina de admitir para el mundo, aunque bien que lo sabe-dijo guiñándole un ojo al pelirrojo

-No vienes a platicar Víctor, Greg por favor dale todo el archivo de Sherlock y ponlo al tanto de la situación de John, Víctor ha estado fuera de la vida de Sherlock demasiado tiempo y necesitara toda la información posible, no importa que tan poco relevante parezca-

Greg asintió y llevo a Víctor a su oficina, si era cierto que el rubio no sabía nada de John entonces les esperaba una larga y difícil charla.

* * *

-¡John merece saberlo! Él podría ayudarnos, en esta situación será mejor tener a más gente Mycroft-la voz del inspector temblaba de ira, no hacía mucho que el rubio-Víctor, se recordó a sí mismo, el nombre del rubio era Víctor- se había marchado, prometiendo encontrar a Sherlock, y desde entonces Greg solo podía intentar hacer entrar en razón a su pareja pero Mycroft seguía inamovible en su decisión.

-Tan pronto Moriarty o mi hermano vean a John supondrá tomar acción en el acto, lo estaríamos poniendo en peligro Greg-ya cansado de la discusión Mycroft se levantó del asiento, dando a entender que estaba finalizada.

-¡No es ningún maldito niño! ¡Él sabe cuidarse, fue un soldado por amor de Dios!-

El celular del inspector Lestrade sonó, interrumpiendo el pleito de miradas que tenía con su novio, tomo el celular y soltó un suspiro al ver la pantalla y descubrir quién lo llamaba.

-Es John-le aviso a Mycroft mientras acercaba su dedo para contestar.

-No le digas Greg, solo lo hará más complicado y no necesitamos agregar sentimentalismo al problema-dicho eso tomo su paraguas y salió de la oficina, Greg espero a que la puerta se cerrara antes de contestar fingiendo un saludo alegre.

Tal y como esperaba John le pidió reunirse esa tarde en su pub habitual, aun renuente Greg acepto y se preparó para escuchar a un muy preocupado John toda la tarde y evitar de todas maneras el decirle la información que poseía. Suspirando dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras maldecía internamente a todos y cada uno de los implicados en el problema. Nunca pensó que extrañaría tanto la época en que tenía que soportar a Sherlock el solo.

* * *

-¿No es divertido dulzura? Un mundo de posibilidades y muchísimos delincuentes haciendo fila para ser iluminados por nosotros-su voz almibarada se escurría en Sherlock, el sonrió un poco, todavía perdido en los datos que iban obteniendo poco a poco. Secretos de defensa, experimentos peligrosos, nombres de traidores, ubicaciones secretas y más iban llegando a la bandeja de Jim, y ahí estaban ellos dos para unir todas esas piezas desperdigadas por el continente y unirlas en un único y brillante plan que reportara un brillante caos.

-Podríamos comenzar en Francia, han tenido tantos problemas los últimos tiempos que este golpe no se verá diferente a los demás, no lo notaran-señalo Sherlock mientras colocaba hasta el frente de la pantalla la información correspondiente.

-Podría ser, pero yo no dejaría fuera a Irak, ellos están acostumbrados al miedo y a defenderse, será difícil armar algo pero imagina lo entretenido del reto-sus manos se colocaron en el hombros de Sherlock masajeándolos y acerco su cabeza por detrás de su hombro, mirando con ensoñación la pantalla-podríamos iniciar con algo pequeño usándolos a los dos-

Sherlock volteo en el acto al sentir tan cerca a Jim, reprendiéndose un poco por sentir esa agitación de miedo en su estómago, esta era su vida y aunque la precaución estaba bien tenerla, el miedo era inaceptable. Jim lo miro, notando su perturbación y decidió que ya era tiempo de mostrarle al detective que su cerebro no era la única razón por la que lo había traído con él.

-También podemos esperar unas semanas, después de todo aún hay cabos sueltos que atar, aún más para algo tan delicado como esto. De momento podríamos descansar...-paso sus manos por los rizos rebeldes, jalándolos de manera dolorosa hacia atrás y exponer así el cuello del ex detective-y divertirnos de otras maneras-murmuro antes de acercar sus labios y morder descuidadamente la piel de la garganta, arrancando un grito ahogado del más alto.

En el futuro, Sherlock querría pensar que se resistió aún poco y que la cercanía tan íntima le provoco repulsión, pero lo cierto es que en esos momentos su mente solo le dio vueltas a la idea de no quedarse atrás, de demostrar que estaba con el pero no le pertenecía; él también podía morder y lastimar y dejar marca en ese cuerpo delgado que poseía el criminal consultor. No se trataba de amor o lujuria, el sexo solo era una extensión más de la necesidad de sentirse superior al otro.

Con las venas llenas de una nueva clase de fuego se olvidó de la computadora y se levantó jalando al irlandés con él para azotarlo contra la cama. El día apenas comenzaba.

* * *

Tomo su viejo teléfono celular, aquel que John pensaba que había tirado desde hacía meses, cuando él le regalara uno más moderno y mejor, y marco un número que sabía de memoria a pesar de no haberlo usado en años.

-¿Se perdió mi memorándum en el camino o que está pasando?...no me trates como una asistente, sabes bien que no te conviene…esto también era para el trabajo…no pueden…- Mary aventó el teléfono furiosa al notar el pitido que indicaba que la llamada había terminado, era fácil saber que no volverían a contestarle, dio un largo suspiro mientras acariciaba su vientre de manera ausente, perdida en sus pensamientos. Tenía que saber pronto cual iba a ser su siguiente movimiento.


End file.
